


she whispered her secrets to the moon

by Balentay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, but she is wrong, hinata thinks kaguya is her mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balentay/pseuds/Balentay
Summary: When Hinata is three she loves the moon.She spends hours watching it rise and fall, staying up late into the night after she's been put to bed."Are you my mother?"  She asks it and pretends that it replies(She's four when it does)





	she whispered her secrets to the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandasaurus_rex0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasaurus_rex0/gifts), [FenrirsTeeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirsTeeth/gifts).



When Hinata is three she loves the moon.

She spends hours watching it rise and fall, staying up late into the night after she's been put to bed.  First she climbs out of her crib, and then later when she's older out of her bed. She climbs up into her window and watches it for hours on end, imagining there's a beautiful woman in the moon, watching her.  Loving her.

"Are you my mother?"  She asks sometimes, and pretends that it responds to her.

(Black Zetsu tries to take her and Kumo takes the fall, being framed for something they planned to do but had not yet had a chance to do.  We all know what happens next)

She's four and fresh from her kidnapping and the trial when the moon answers back, whispering words of comfort and consolation to her traumatized mind.

"Yes,"  It whispers.  And "I love you" and a million other things until her eyes are too heavy and she falls asleep.

Later she takes to wandering the village late at night when only the unfortunate and the sleepless roam.

Hinata is twelve and she still loves the moon when she comes across Gaara in one of her night time wanderings.  His mother is in his head and he seems angry and very tired but he loves the moon all the same. They spend the rest of the night watching it together in silence, his sand slowly winding and twisting around her and across her skin

She thinks that maybe they can be friends even though she is timid and soft and he has so much anger and resentment locked up inside of him.  They are both lonely, angry souls; children who are the only ones to hear their mothers and abandoned by the rest of their family

Gaara helps her realize that yes, she is angry- at her father for giving up on her, at Neji for how he treats her, at the rest of her family who see her softness and her timidness as weakness.

Hinata is sixteen when she comes face to face with her mother.  She is just as beautiful as Hinata imagined with her pale skin and pale hair, standing regal over the battlefield.  Her eyes, Hinata's eyes, stare coldly back at her and Hinata knows with complete certainty that this is not a woman she wants to follow.

She is seventeen when the moon stops whispering to her forever.

(Its like losing her mother all over again)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as an idea for [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/cEE8Rj8) on discord, I was happy enough with how it turned out to post it on its own.
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://balentay.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
